1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote audio-video data sharing method, in particular, the invention relates to a method to enable remote audio-video sharing and controlling using three electronic devices connected via network, one of the electronic devices captures audio-video data and shares the same to the other two electronic devices, and a user can watch and control shared contents at ease.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since the invention of computers, powerful processing capabilities were utilized to make life more convenient and computers became popular devices in everyday life. Computers are used to process routine tasks in life and improve work efficiency.
Also, computers are widely applied in entertaining utilities such as establishing connections to Internet, game playing and watching films. Accordingly, expert skilled in the art developed various technologies to expand the entertaining functions delivered by computers.
For example, most users have the habit watching films on the televisions having large size screens. Though, it is convenient to play films with computers, computer systems are usually located in study rooms and frequently the screen size of the computer systems are smaller than household televisions and the resolution of computer systems is lower. As a result, many wired and wireless methods of audio-video data transmission were proposed attempting to transmit audio-video data of screen frames and sounds from computers to televisions so as to play the films on larger screens.
Remote audio-video share systems are now widely adopted in communication and multimedia applications, users are adopting said remote audio-video share system to share his or her computer' screen to a large sized television to watch video or surf Internet. In addition to see high quality audio-video data on the large sized television, user also needs to perform adequate control over his or her computer, such as typing web site URLs, selecting and opening video files to play, seeking the video file to certain position such as fast forward, and adjusting sound volumes.
Lots of remote audio-video share systems have been proposed, but none of them provide an easy access to perform such control. Respecting to prior art, the user has to use peripheral devices, such as a wireless keyboard or mouse to perform adequate control, the peripheral devices must be physically connected to the shared computer via USB/PS2 cables, or wirelessly connected to the shard computer via infrared rays, Bluetooth or radio signals. These connection ways limit the locations between the computer and the television, and is very inconvenient for user lying on a couch with a relaxed position.
Therefore, a progressive invention is needed to provide an easy access for the remote audio-video share systems to perform adequate control over the computer which sharing audio-video data. Also, a progressive method to optimize both sharing and controlling on the remote audio-video share system is further needed.